


all saints

by lostinforest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Angst, Burlesque, Dancing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polski | Polish, Sebaek - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, baekhyun is christina aguilera, po polsku
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: burleska!auAsfalt parował od deszczu. Szyld wiszący nad klubem był prosty, ale skutecznie przyciągał uwagę migającym na burgund neonem. Klub nazywał się Rogue i otaczała go aura nieprzyzwoitości, kłopotów i wszystkiego co zakazane w świetle dnia. Była noc, ulewa skrywała toporne budynki za taflą rzęsistych kropel, a na ulicach nie było żywej duszy. Ze środka dobiegała pulsująca muzyka, może nawet śpiew, ale nie był pewien. Sehun poprawił pasek torby na ramieniu i wszedł do środkaWszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rogue!





	all saints

_The flower bloomed and faded. The sun rose and sank. The lover loved and went._

\- Virginia Woolf

 

Pasma czerwonego światła kładły się krwawymi serpentynami na jego skórze, niczym cienkie tasiemki przy koronkowej bieliźnie albo tropikalne węże. Jego nozdrza łaskotały delikatne podmuchy wieczornego powietrza, zapach ziemi po deszczu przemieszany z delikatną wonią oleju silnikowego. Otwarte okno. Było coś jeszcze. Nikły, ale wyczuwalny gdzieś na granicy zmysłów i świadomości zapach mydła, czystej skóry. Odległe basy łaskotały go w podbrzusze, zaczynały być odczuwalne w skroni, nawet na języku. Jego głowa spoczywała na czyichś kolanach, poruszył się, chcąc otworzyć oczy, ale z ust wydobył się jedynie słaby jęk, który szybko przeobraził się w ciche westchnienie, gdy długie palce przeczesały zmatowiałe od potu kosmyki, odgarniając je z rozpalonego czoła.

Pod jego powiekami rozlała się czerwień. Ekscytująca, kąśliwa i jednocześnie opiekuńczo otulająca go niczym wełniana peleryna zarzucona na ramiona w mroźny dzień. Czerwień rubinu. Elektryzująca i szlachetna. Kolor, który wił się niecierpliwie, nabierał kształtu, formował w satynową koszulę i szerokie ramiona, zarys ust i zgrabną połać kości policzkowych.

Otworzył oczy.


End file.
